The Trick to Life
by 2796919552
Summary: Sage, orphaned after the death of her parents, due to a so called "accident", has always felt like an outsider. After meeting a group of students from her school she realizes why, she's a witch. But can special bonds transcend time? Will the group except her as one of them or will she be more alone then ever?


Its weird how one person can be so close to you, but not be blood.

"Sage?" a voice asked from the hall.

I looked at the door as I recognized the familiar voice of Nick Armstrong. Our parents were close friends so when the so called accident that claimed quite a few lives, including that of both his parents and both of mine happened his aunt and uncle let me live with them.

"Yes?" I replied.

"You ready?"

I stood and shook my head with a smile as I walked to the door. "Maybe, why you actually going to school today?" I said opening it and looking at him. His longish dirty blonde hair was messy, a sign he just woke up. His chest was bare and his jeans were faded.

He made a face then smiled. "I guess so."

"Good." I replied walking past him and down the hall. "Oh," I turned and looked at him. "And put a shirt on." I turned around and walked out the door and into my car, waiting for him.

With in a few minutes he came out of the house and got in the passengers side. I glanced at him as I put the car in drive and headed for the school.

"So are you worried they wont like you?" His voice was curious as we pulled into the parking lot and I turned off the car.

"Don't know. I never really talked to anyone but you." I replied closing my door and locking the car and walking over to him. "Would it make much of a difference?"

"Probably, you never know." He smiled at me and then looked forward as we walked towards the school.

Once close to the doors, I felt him use magic to open them. Lazy much? I thought as we walked inside and then went to our lockers. I opened mine normally and searched through it.

"Who's the new girl?" whispered a female voice from Nick's direction.

"She seems different." Stated another voice. This one was female as well.

"You'll find out." He replied before turning and walking towards me. "Got your stuff?"

I turned and looked at him concerned. "Yeah." I shut my locker and leaned on it. "You ok?"

He smiled and nodded. "Yeah. Just too many questions."

"Questions are the easy part. It's the answer most people fear." I commented as we started walking.

"You have English." He said answering my unasked question. "I'll meet you at your locker after class." He said with a smile as we reached my classroom.

"Alright." I said before walking into the classroom. I kept my eyes down and walked over to an empty desk. I set my stuff on the desk and sat down. _What am I doing?_

"Good morning class." Said the teacher as he entered the room. He looked at noticing my unfamiliar face. "I see we have a new student. Your name is?"

"You tell me." I muttered as I shrugged cockily.

He walked over to me "I want to talk to you after class." He returned to the front of the class and began teaching the lesson for today.

I could feel someone looking at me from the back of the class. I looked over my shoulder and noticed to females looking at me.

One with eyes the color of honey and wild and curly pitch black hair and pale skin. The other had almond brown eyes, coco brown skin, and beautifully long dark hair.

_Take a picture it'll last longer..._ I thought bitterly before turning around.

"Faye, Melisa. Pay attention." Said the teacher trying to get their attention again.

I relaxed slightly as I felt their eyes move from me and to the front of the class. I was vaguely aware that the bell had rang for class to end until I heard the scrapping of the chairs as the students got up from their desks and walked out the door. I stood slowly and stopped in the doorway as the teacher spoke.

"You might think that since you're a new student you'll be able to get away with things because you don't know how things work here." He sat on the corner of his desk, looking at me.

_Actually, I just don't care._ I thought but remained silent.

"You should -"

"Is that all?" I interrupted him.

"E-Excuse me?"

I turned slowly and looked at him, emotionless. "I said 'is that all?'"

He nodded unsure of how to respond.

"Good." I turned and headed through the now crowded hallway to my locker and smiled slightly as I saw Nick waiting there patiently, though he was worried.

"What happened?" he asked as I leaned on my locker and closed my eyes.

"Nothing to worry about." I replied kind of wanting to change the topic, but we both know I wouldn't talk much either way.

"So want-" he was interrupted by a female voice, one of the ones from earlier.

"How could you Nick?!" demanded the girl.

"How could I what Faye?" he asked getting annoyed.

"Think you could hide your new toy?"

I opened my eyes and glanced at the girl. Her honey colored eyes were darker now, livid. I slowly removed my sunglasses, eyes closed as I pinched the bridge of my nose.

I opened my eyes again as I lowered my hand and found her staring at me. I let out a small sigh and moved my silky straight raven black hair out of my face to reveal my natural light mint green eyes, grew lighter as they locked with the furious honey colored ones.

"You must be the new toy." Faye said with a strange smile.

"Back off Faye." Said Nick as he moved in front of me. The tone in his voice had grown protective. "Don't you have somewhere to be." He said not really asking.

"Same place as you." Her smile grew a little at Nick's reaction. "Hopefully you'll introduce her to the others." With that she walked past us and down a hall.

"Nick?" I asked softly as my hand rested cautiously on his arm.

He turned and looked me in the eyes, now a deep captivating emerald green, a clear sign of my concern. "Yeah?"

"You don't have to go to class if you don't want to." My voice was its usual soft, calm, tone.

"No, its ok. It's our last class anyway. Come on." He turned and started walking down the hall.

I followed, keeping pace with him easily. "We have the same class?"

He nodded.

_That means we have class with her… with Faye_. I sighed as we reached the classroom.

We walked in and over to the only empty desks left, which much to my disgust were in front of Faye and the other girl from my English class. "Damn…" I breathed darkly.

Nick looked at me, his blue eyes slightly amused at my reaction.

The teacher was introducing himself and what we were going to be doing today.

I zoned out and subconsciously did what we were instructed to do. Minutes had past before I finally spoke.

"Will this class ever end?" I muttered under my breath boredly.

Nick chuckled, a lively unused sound. "Good question."

"What was that?" Asked the teacher as he turned and looked at me unimpressed.

I blinked and looked him in the eyes and said nothing.

The teacher, frustrated, went back to the lesson grumbling.

I looked at Nick shocked at his chuckle earlier. "What was that about?"

He smiled at me. "Nothing just your tone."

I smirked and nodded. Looking at the clock I sighed.

Time seemed to drag on I hadn't know class ended until Nick's voice flowed softly to my ear.

"Class is over." He said.

I looked at him. I half expected him to have his usual smug expression on his face but he didn't, he was still smiling. It seemed to light up his blue eyes. "Oh." I replied dazed for some reason.

I stood slowly, my head spinning. _What the hell?_ I jumped a little as I felt his warm hand touch my arm.

"I'm fine." I said before he could ask what was wrong. Though I knew I was wrong. Something was off. I looked deep in his eyes and moved from my desk. "Let's go."

His smiled died and was now replaced with his signature smug look as he followed me to the car.

I unlocked the doors and we got in, and left the school. We drove in silence, it made the already tense air in the car that much more heavy. Minutes passed before Nick finally spoke.

"Turn here. There's some people I want you to meet." He voice was secretive.

I followed his directions and parked the car outside an abandoned house. I turned it off as Nick got out. I could sense people inside. I got out and locked the car and just looked at him.

He looked at me and walked towards the house and then inside, knowing I was following him. After a hallway he turned and entered a room, then he moved and sat in a chair and looked at me. "Sage, I want you to meet the Circle." He looked at the others "I want you guys to meet Sage."

I looked around there were others here. I remained in the doorway, feeling completely out of place.

"So your toy has a name?" commented Faye who was sitting on a couch across the room.

"You've already met Faye Chamberlain." Nick said bitterly as he looked at her. "The girl beside her is Melissa Glaser."

I looked at her and recognized her, she was the almond eyed girl in my English and the same class Nick and I had last.

"The girl over near the table by the window is Diana Meade."

I glanced in the direction Nick was looking and noticed a girl with brown hair and eyes.

"The girl beside her is Cassie Blake."

I looked at the blonde and then back to Nick. "Why am I here?"

Diana looked at me and spoke as she walked over. "Because your one of us. We're witches." She smiled kindly.

"Besides, you always knew you were different. Even when we were little." Nick was looking at me again. His eyes showed something only he and I knew. He looked back at Diana. "Where is he?"

"Don't know." She replied. "He didn't show up after I did."

I remained silent as they all started talking, as if I wasn't there anymore. Just then I turned and looked at the stairs, someone was coming down them, an old book in hand.

As he descended the stairs the sunlight got his hair, revealing it's dark wine color. He stopped halfway down the stairs and looked up from the book, sensing someone was looking at him. His eyes were a mesmerizing and soulful hazel.

_Ok._ I admitted to myself. _He's handsome.._ I was surprised that my breath caught in my throat.

"Who is he?" I hadn't realized I spoke out loud until Nick spoke up, snapping me out of the trance.

"Adam Conant." He replied calmly, with a hint of bitterness.

I looked at Nick and then back to Adam, there was a look in his eyes, a mixture of confusion and something else.

"Hey." He outstretched a hand politely with a gorgeous smile.

_That voice._ I then realized he was the only one to talk to me other then Nick and maybe Diana. Nervously I took his hand and shook it. That's when I felt it, a hot spark shoot through me like liquid white hot fire. _It's just his pulse. Remember, your naturally colder then everyone else. It's just his body heat… And damn what a body. _I tried to convince myself, but I knew it was something more. And I knew he felt it as well.

"That's Sage, she's the final member. We have a complete circle now." Stated Diana with a smile.

"... Hey." I replied as normally as I could, though even to me it revealed a little bit of nervousness.

"Nice to meet you." He replied as he released my hand reluctantly. He looked at the others and then back to me. "Have a seat. It's a lot to take in at once."

I watched as he sat on a table under a window. _Weird… Why do I feel so strange? So attracted to him? I don't even know him._

"She knows what she is. She has for a while." Nick stated not really enjoying how Adam was acting.

"Really?" Diana's question was innocent and curious. "But they banned practicing magic after the accident."

"I mean it wasn't noticeable but I kind of figured after we all found out we were."

I looked at her and then to Nick, his eyes were dark with unmasked dislike for Adam. They all had lost a parent, for some reason I could tell by the way they all found slight comfort with each other. Thoughtfully I lowered my eyes to the floor.

Minutes passed before I finally looked up to find Adam looking at me.

"They're in the other room." He said with a smile as if he knew what I was going to say.

I nodded, unsure of how to react or what to say. _God those eyes…._

"You don't talk a lot do you?" The question was pure curiosity.

I shook my head. "Naturally." I moved elegantly to the stairs and sat down, still looking him in the eyes. "No one really says the right things." I lowered my eyes slowly, hesitating.

"Except with Nick. You two seem pretty open with each other." His voice, still curious seemed accepting, understanding even.

I found myself looking at him again. "We have a lot in common…"

"Such as?" he seemed to actually want me to continue, it surprised me.

"Our parents were close friends and after the accident, his aunt and uncle took me in." I breathed softly, and lowered my head as a half smile tugged at my lips.

"I'm sorry." His voice held something I've never really heard. It wasn't pity like most people would have, it was more true. It was pure sympathy, but it was comforting, like he knew where I was coming from.

"It's OK. I never really knew them, so it's kind of like I don't have parents. I can't remember what they look like either."

"You just started going to our school?"

I looked at him and the smile faded. "No, I just know how to avoid people."

He chuckled at my response, it was a beautiful sound. I half imagined angels making a sound like that. He had a perfect smile too. "Is that so?"

"Yeah, it is."

"What changed?"

I shrugged, I wasn't to sure of the answer myself. "Got bored I guess."

"Makes sense."

"Kind of does, doesn't it." I smirked shyly, but it was gone quickly.

"Well, isn't this cute." Commented a voice from the doorway.

Adam and I looked towards it to find Faye standing there with a smug look on her face.

"We're not aloud to talk to each other?" I replied dryly. "In that case." Tilting my head I looked Faye straight in the eyes and continued. "So how does it feel having yourself judged by how you dress?"

She smiled. "Good actually."

"You know you look like a slut right?"

Her eyes darkened as the triumphant smile on her face died. She turned and stormed back into the other room.

"Wow." Adam's voice was surprised and yet amused. "I've never seen her leave a room that fast." He looked at me with a smile on his lips and also in his eyes.

I looked at him and couldn't help but smile back. "You're welcome."

We shared a few minutes of unspoken words before the others came into the room. There was still tension in the air from Faye towards me and Nick towards Adam, though neither of us seemed to notice right away. I looked away first as I heard Diana's voice.

"So" she said looking at me. "Have you used magic before?"

I shrugged. "Would it matter?"

"Not really" Cassie replied. "But it would help."

"True." I commented. And then it all finally sank in completely. _I'm a witch… Everyone in this room is… This has to be a messed up dream… One huge messed up dream… They can't be serious._ Subconsciously I stood and walked to the front door, opening it and running out and into the woods. Stopping a mile or so from the abandoned house.

"Sage." It was Adam, he had followed me.

I turned and looked at him, my heart beating a little faster at the sound of my name passing his lips.

"It's OK " He said comfortingly as he stopped in front of me. "Your scared, it's normal. We all were when we found out we were witches." He picked a leaf with a drop of rain on it with one hand and took my hand gently with the other. He placed the leaf in my palm and looked me in the eyes.

_He can't be serious._ "You can't be serious." But deep down I knew he was.

"You can trust me."

I let out a small breath and looked at him, his eyes were like a sea of blue with silver entwined. I had spoken without thinking. "What do I do?"

"Close your eyes and repeat after me." His voice had a smile in it. "A drop of water as light as air."

With a noticeable breath I repeated the words. Slowly I opened my eyes to find his hand still under mine, I could feel our energy connecting, amplifying. I closed my eyes again and started over. "A drop of water as light as air."

He said the words as well, keeping time with me.

We opened our eyes and a drop of water from the leaf was floating in air between us.

"Are you doing this?" I asked my voice a little shocked.

"We are." He replied as he looked past me and at the area around us.

I did the same to find thousands of water droplets floating, they looked diamonds as the sun shone through them.

"Wow…" Adam's voice startled me out my trance.

I looked at him to find him smiling at me, but the smile faded as he leaned forward. His lips were about an inch from mine when a sudden realization hit me. _This isn't right.. He's Diana's… _I knew part of me wanted to kiss him, but even though I had just met Diana I couldn't betray her, it wasn't who I am. And besides I knew Nick hated him. Without a word I stepped back and walked away.

I reached my car, unlocked the passenger side door and tossed the keys to Nick as he and the other's came out of the house then got in silently.

He reached the car and let himself into the driver's side, put the key in the ignition and looked at me, I never let him or anyone else drive my car. His eyes were worried. "What did he do?" his voice was cold and angry.

"Nothing. He didn't do anything Nick." I was staring at the others through the windshield as Adam appeared out of the woods. He looked at me then to Diana and kissed her cheek as he placed an arm around her. I felt my heart sink, lowering my eyes I sighed and looked at Nick. "Can we just go home now?"

Knowing by my tone and the look in my eyes I was upset and wasn't going to talk about it. He turned the car on without a word and pulled out on to the road and headed back to his aunt's.

I could feel Adam's eyes watching as we disappeared into the distance.

"Sage." I heard from beside me.

I looked at Nick, he seemed lost in thought but there was something bothering him. "Yeah Nick?"

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and then looked back at the road. "I want you to see something." He turned off the main road and on to a hidden path through the woods.

After a few minutes we were outside a huge old style Victorian house. Nick parked the car and got out. I slowly got out.

"Why are we here?" I looked at him curious and confused.

"Welcome home." His eyes wandered the house thoughtfully, as if remembering coming here when he was younger.

I looked at the house. "You've got to be kidding… my parents lived here?"

He smiled. "So did you until the fire." He looked at me. " Let's see if we can find a key." He walked towards the house and started looking.

Without thinking I walked after him and climbed on to the banister and reached into the rain gutter. It was full of leaves and dirt, I was about to get down when my finger touched something cold, gripping it I brought my hand down and opened it. Cold against my palm was a old fashioned metal key.

I subconsciously took Nick's hand as he offered it to me and got down. I looked at him and then to the door. Breathing deep I walked to the door and hesitated. "What if it's not the right one or if the lock is too rusted?"

"We can try a different way first if you want."

I turned and looked at him. "If this doesn't work." Turning back to the door I slide the key into the lock and turned it slowly, unaware I was holding my breath until the lock clicked and the door creaked open. I stepped inside cautiously and moved to a side as Nick came in and closed the door behind him.

The air was stale and the house was dark from the little amount of light coming through the dirt coated windows. I looked around as I slowly walked toward the spiral staircase. The sound of Nick's footsteps behind me echoed softly through the empty house. I walked up the stairs and down the hall. The creaking floor boards keeping me alert and letting me know Nick was still down stairs.

I reached the end of the hall and opened the door, the room was a deep forest green but looked black from the layers of dust. The windows had a window seat and an elegant four post canopy bed. I turned as I heard Nick call from down stairs.

"Sage, you might want to see this."

"Just a minute." I replied as I entered the room and walked over to the window seat and knelt down, I slid my fingers along the floor boards by it, finding a loose one I lifted it out and reached in. Feeling something thick and solid, I carefully lifted it out and unwrapped it. The book was old and worn, the cover was dark green leather with an elegant and elaborate design on the front. I quickly wrapped it back up carefully and placed the floor board back. Picking it up as I stood I made my way to the stairs. "What is it Nick?"

"Well, you look a lot like her... Almost identical." He said as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I walked over to him, he was pointing to a portrait of a woman and a man. The woman shared the same dark raven black hair as me and the same light unnatural mint green eyes. The man with jet black hair and intelligent grey eyes. _Who are they?_ Then I noticed the necklace around the woman's neck, it had an intricate design on the pendant. _It's the same as on the book… That means… But it can't be…_ "My family's Book of Shadows." I muttered softly.

"What?" Nick's voice pierced my thoughts causing me to jump a little.

I looked at him, his eyes were curious and confused. "Nothing."

He just nodded. "Want to head home?"

I nodded and walked past him and out the door, waiting outside.

"You know they could be your parents or your grandparents." I heard him say as he closed and locked the front door.

I turned and looked at him as he handed me the key. "Maybe."

We walked in silence over to the car and got in, him driving again. I stared absently out the window as we headed back to his house.

Once there still silent, we got out and went inside. He went into the kitchen while I retreated to my room. I walked to my bed and sat down. Well shit. I thought laying back. This would have to be the strangest day in my life…

"What's in the cloth?" Nick asked standing in the doorway with two plates of food.

I looked at him and sat up and looked at the wrapped book on my dresser. "Come in and close the door." I got up and went over to it as he walked over to me after shutting the door. I picked it up and turned to him. "Promise you won't tell anyone."

"Come on Sage."

"Promise me OK?" I was a little shocked at the unusual tone in my voice.

"Yes of course, I promise." He raised an eyebrow and started eating. "What is this about?"

I inhaled deeply as I walked over to him and sat down. "You know how the woman in the portrait had a design on her pendant and how every witch family has a Book of Shadows."

"Yeah?"

"Well-" I was interrupted by the ringing of the house phone. "You should get that."

Reluctantly he stood and carried his now empty plate out into the kitchen and answered the phone. I looked at the plate of food he had brought in for me, what little appetite I had now gone. _Great. That's a sign I shouldn't tell anyone. But if I don't and he finds out, which he will, he'll never speak to me again_ "Damn it." I muttered as I placed the book in a hiding spot till I could get it back in to the house.

"That was them." Said Nick from the doorway. "They're going to be late." He turned and headed to his room then stopped and looked at me. "You know you can talk to me, about anything right?"

I nodded. "I do."

He smiled and walked into his room.

I sighed gently as I heard his door click shut. Silently grabbing my coat, the wrapped book and the plate I walked out of my room and set the plate in the fridge before walking out the front door. _Time to wander around till I either get lost or feel like stopping…_ "Should be interesting" I muttered looking up at the sky.

After what seemed like just a few minutes, I arrived in the parking lot of a restaurant, I looked at the sign. "The Boathouse?" I smirked as I walked towards the door. I held it open for others out of courtesy then entered behind them. _Strange… it seems so friendly here._ I thought as I walked to a booth by a window and sat down and starred out it, my family's wrapped book of shadows in my lap.

"What can I get you?" Asked a voice, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I turned and looked at Adam. "Y-you work here?"

"Yeah, my Dad owns it." He replied with a smile. "I kind of thought you'd be here with Nick or something."

A chuckle slid past my lips. "No, he's home, sleeping I think. I figured I'd get out for a while."

He nodded understandingly. "Ready to order or you need a little longer?" He was still smiling.

I thought for a moment as I browsed through the menu. "I'll have a coffee please."

"Coming up." He turned and went to some other tables, taking orders and clearing them, then reached the bar.

I casually watched as he talked to the bartender, who I assumed was his father. A small smile tugging at my lips.

"Here you are, Sage" He said suddenly, getting my full attention.

I cautiously reached for the cup, causing my hand to graze his. I jerked my hand back as I felt the same thing I felt the first time our skin touched. "S-Sorry…" I whispered, blushing faintly.

"It's OK." He replied calmly. "Call me if you need anything."

I kept my eyes on my coffee as I listened to him walk away. _What the hell?! That's right Sage, become a total whore and try and get with a guy who clearly isn't available._ "God I'm idiot!" I muttered bitterly to myself.

Time seemed to fly by while I sat and drank my third cup of coffee. I jumped a little as I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye, resulting in the Book of Shadows to fall off my lap and onto the floor with a thud.

"Sorry about that." Adam chuckled. "I didn't mean to scare you."

I blinked and looked at him. "It's OK really."

He bent over and picked up the book, setting it on the table without opening it. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

"No problem." He turned and started to walk away a little reluctantly.

I bit my lip, hesitating. "Adam?" I whispered.

He stopped and faced me. "Yeah?"

I stared into my coffee as I spoke. "Wanna sit with me when your done? You know 'til you guys close."

He smiled. "Sure." He slid into the seat across from me, the container of dirty dishes in front of my wrapped book.

It was quiet except for the few tables of chattering customers, but it didn't bother me. Then after awhile Adam spoke up.

"So, you have any questions you want answered?" He was watching my expressions and looking me in the eyes.

I sipped my coffee. "Define any?"

He smiled and leaned forward, his arms on the table. "Anything at all."

I nodded. "That any. There is one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah." I replied simply.

"What is it?"

I chuckled a little. "Want some help?"

He looked at the container of dirty dishes beside him. "Sure."

I laid my jacket over the book and stood, taking the container and going to now empty tables, I started clearing them while he went to help his father.

"Hey, um… You want a ride home?" Adam asked from the doorway, flipping the open sign to closed.

I grabbed my stuff and walked over to him. "If it's not interfering with anything…"

He smiled and held the door open for me. "It's not, don't worry." He lead me to his blue jeep. He unlocked the door and then went and let himself into the side.

I slowly got into the jeep and stared out the window while he put the key in the ignition and started it.

"Something on your mind?" he asked suddenly as he pulled out of the parking lot. He glanced at me.

"Huh?" I shook my head, my hands gripping my jacket or rather what was underneath it tightly. "No. Why do you ask?"

"You've got a death grip on your jacket." He replied casually as he looked out at the road.

I looked down at my hands. He was right. I was gripping my jacket so tight my knuckles had gone white, though it was hard to tell against my naturally pale ivory skin. A small chuckle slid past my lips before I looked up to find us in the Armstrong's driveway. I looked at him, with a small smile. "Thank you Adam."

He smiled back. "No problem."

I opened the door and got out. I had just closed the door and reached my car's bumper when I heard him call my name. I turned to see him standing outside his jeep, looking at me over the hood of it.

"Um… Maybe we can get together for a coffee or something sometime."

I nodded. "I'd like that."

He smiled. The smile that showed in his eyes as well. "I'll see you around Sage."

"Yeah." I averted my eyes and then looked back at him, acting as casual as I could. "Goodnight Adam"

"You too. Take care." With one last smile he slid into his jeep and drove off.

I watched him disappear as the black night sky surrounded him. Once I was sure he was far enough away I turned and walked inside heading straight to my room.

I stopped in the doorway. "Yes Nick?" I turned to face him.

"What were you doing with Adam?" he question had a protective brotherly tone to it.

"He gave me a drive home from the Boathouse."

Nick just nodded and returned to his room.

_That was weird_. I thought as I walked into my room and closed the door. I slid out of my clothes, changed into sweat pants and a t shirt and laid on my bad, thinking. _I wonder if I'll see him tomorrow? Who am I kidding?! He doesn't like me like that and plus he's taken so why bother? _I sighed softly as I rolled over and found myself staring at my jacket, which lay on my dresser. "I wonder." I whispered softly to the darkness around me as I got up and walked over to my jacket and got my book of shadows and then returned to my bed. With a deep breath I opened the book and quietly read the spell on the page.

"Sea and Sky, ease my mind. Earth and fire, bring me my desire."

I looked around and kind of frowned when nothing happened. Figures. I thought hiding the book and going to bed.

It was cold as the wind blew against my face. The night sky seemed darker then usual, and the moon brighter. Something was wrong, deadly wrong. I turned in a circle, I was outside the school. I made my way to the only vehicle in the parking lot. That's when I found it. The body was female with long blonde hair and was laying by the driver side of the vehicle on the concrete ground.

Crouching next to it I slowly turned it over even though I knew exactly who it was already and swallowed sharply as I noticed the marks. The un-see able marks left by magic on her chest and throat, but someone had strangled her to make it just look like murder. I looked at her face and felt a slit pull of remorse as I placed a hand over her familiar, kind blue eyes and closed them.

It was Cassie. And someone had murdered her in cold blood or for some presently unknown reason.

I was awoken by the feel of someone shaking me.

"Damn it Sage!" Sounded Nick's voice, cutting into my thoughts. "Get up!"

I slowly opened my eyes, my mind was racing from the dream I had. I sat up and looked at him expressionlessly, he was angry. "Your pissed." I whispered before lowering my gaze to the floor, swinging my legs over my bed and resting my arms on my legs and slouched my shoulders. What the hell was that dream supposed to mean? Can't be anything good that's for sure.

"What do you think?" He replied sternly. "We're going to be late."

I glanced at him and watched silently as he left. Sighing I stood changed into clean clothes and grabbed my stuff. He needs to relax… Man. I thought as I walked out of my room and past him out of the house.

I ignored him calling me back into the house to eat, instead I got into my car grabbed something and then started walking. Letting my thoughts engulf me and the breeze making my hair flow gently. If he's going to act like he can order me around he needs a reality check… the only person I listen to is me and even that's not that often. I thought bitterly as rain started pouring from the sky. I was soaked within seconds. "Great…" I muttered under my breath.

The sudden sound of a car horn caused me to stop walking and turn to see a slightly familiar blue jeep coming towards me. I stepped back as it stopped and the passenger side window rolled down.

"Need a ride?" Adam asked casually from behind the steering wheel.

I thought for a moment, then opening the door I got in and shut the door. "Thanks."

"No problem." He replied kindly. "Your car not working?"

"No, it works." I replied shifting a little worried about his seat.

He chuckled as he noticed my discomfort. "It's OK. Relax."

I smiled and relaxed a bit and leaned back against the seat, enjoying the dryness and warmth within the jeep.

"You and Nick get in a fight?" His voice was so casual but also concerned and curious. He glanced at me.

I stared out the windshield absently. "Yeah we did."

The silence was thick with unspoken words and thoughts. Then Adam spoke "I'm here if you wanna talk."

"Thanks." I replied as he pulled into the schools parking lot and parked. I got out slowly and looked around something was off. There were police surrounding a familiar BMW as Diana and the others ran over to where we stood. The look on Diana's and Melissa's face confirmed what I already knew. Cassie was dead.

"Oh God." Melissa repeated over and over trying to believe what she found out.

"What is it?" I heard Adam say as he wrapped his arms around Diana, holding her tight and protectively.

"Adam, it's Cassie." she replied between sobs. "She's dead."

He looked from Diana to the others and then to the police and finally to the gurney which now carried Cassie's body away.

"What are we supposed to do?" Nick said looking at me and then to Diana.

"You have a point Nick." Commented Melissa.

"Well Diana?" Said Faye plainly.

Closing my eyes I walked silently towards a set of benches outside and sat down. _Damn… it wasn't a dream at all…. I have premonitions?_

"I don't know Faye!" Stated Diana frustrated.

I leaned forward as someone sat down beside me. I didn't have to look to know it was Adam. I could tell by the way my chest tightened slightly at the light brush of his leg against mine.

"You alright?" The question seemed to be one to try and hide something he's feeling.

Starring at the ground I nodded, unsure of how to react or what to say that might ease his pain, even though I had just met them all less then a week ago.

"This isn't right." He clenched his fists as he paused, his anger rising. "Why would someone murder her? She never did anything."

Slow and cautious, I placed a hand gently over his fist, trying to calm him. "I'll handle it." I felt myself whisper. I looked up from the ground and then to Adam's face. Looking him directly in the eyes. "But first I need to know I can trust you."

His eyes made way to his confusion, but it swiftly turned into something else, something deeper, more emotional. "You can trust me Sage." He moved his hands; unclenching them he placed them over mine and looked me dead in eyes. "What is it?"

"I ha-" I started but stopped as the others approached us. I swiftly moved my hands from his and moved a little.

"Sage you OK?" asked Diana curiously, her eyes still rimmed red, proof she'd been crying recently.

I nodded. "I don't think there'll be school today." I stood slowly as they all looked at me, but knew I was right. _Why would there be school when a student had just been found murdered?_

"Sage, about earlier." Nick started before I cut him off.

"Don't… Not now at least." I said over my shoulder as I walked away. _How do I tell him about it? How can I tell any of them? Can I tell them about the book?_ I stopped and looked at them as I heard Diana call my name.

"We're heading to the old house." Diana said kindly. "You wanna come?"

I looked around and then back to her. "I have to pick get something first then I'll see you guys there."

"Alright." She replied with a small smile before her and the others headed to their cars.

I breathed deeply before turning and walking towards the road. _Well this is fun… You're really going to walk all the way home?_ I moved to a side as I watched them all drive past me, Diana and Nick followed by Faye and Melissa. _Wonder where Adam is…_ I was shocked when a small frown tugged at my lips.

I shook my head and shivered a little as a few drops of the rain dripped from my hair, onto my neck and then down my back. _Get him out of your mind... it's wrong... He's so much better then you, not to mention he is still Diana's boyfriend... So really what's the point?_ "There isn't one..." I muttered softly with a sigh while eyeing the ground.

It took me a few hours to get home. I slid a hand into my pocket and retrieved the house key as I reached the door. I unlocked the door and headed to my room and grabbed an empty duffle bag. I grabbed a bunch of clothes and then went around the house grabbing cleaning supplies and putting those in the bag before finally getting my Book of Shadows and wrapping it in a scarf and placing it gently in the bag. _I think its time I go home..._ quickly I spun on my heels and headed out of the house and to my car.

I got in almost immediately, put the key in the ignition, turned it out, put it in drive and pulled out of the driveway.


End file.
